


Hoseok's Magic Stick Adventure

by BlueFishyLove



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Crack, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, aladdin au no one asked for, hoseok is aladdin, hyunwoo is the genie, i blame MS for this, i should probably mention there is some crack in here, minhyuk is jafar and very briefly mentioned, there is no jasmine but if there was it would be changkyun, what else to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 04:09:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14276595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueFishyLove/pseuds/BlueFishyLove
Summary: Hoseok wanted to help a beautiful man get a gold lantern from a weird cave, sell it and share the money, telling him he was too scared to enter on his own. But when they found the lantern the man tried to leave him there for dead and escape with it.An earthquake occured and Hoseok was trapped in the cave together with the lantern, he rubbed it  to see if he it was real gold he risked his life for and a weird blue smoke appeared and with it a handsome young man as well.AKAHoseok awakes Hyunwoo the genie from his slumper. Hyunwoo asks for his help to get free to which Hoseok agrees.All he has to do after all is ride that magic stick.





	Hoseok's Magic Stick Adventure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mkhhhx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mkhhhx/gifts).



> I had soft feelings for ShowHo the other night and wanted to talk to someone about it and well... the convesation sky rocketed towards hard feeling and I totally blame my friend for that.

Hoseok stands infront of this blue person in awe. He is pretty sure, the male infront of him materialized out of the blue smoke that came out of this lantern he was rubbing just...now.   
  
As if burned by fire he throws the lantern on to the ground of the cave, he has been trapped in.   
  
"Hello" the blue male speak, weirdly at his own language, -Hoseok would never imagine they would share such- as he comes closer and picks the lantern of the ground.   
  
"I’m Hyunwoo” he checks it all over to make sure is not dented before he turns his full attention back to Hoseok again.   
  
"You" Hyunwoo says as if waiting for Hoseok to introduce himself and so Hoseok does.   
  
"Hoseok” he says pointing at himself.   
  
“Awoke me" the weird male says holding the lantern towards Hoseok who is still in some kind of shock. He has heard the myths and legends but he had thought that everything was children tales.   
"You are a genie? Right? " Hoseok questions, accepting the lantern back at his hands.   
  
"Yes" the genie claims stoicly. "Free me and I'll grant you three wishes" it says and Hoseok nods.   
  
"Wait! Shouldn't I get three wishes no matter what? And if I wanted, I could use one to free you?!" the young male exclaims, crossing his arms over his chest -lantern on his left hand-, affronted.   
  
"I'm the genie, I make the rules" the blue male continues talking to a monotone.   
  
"Okay, okay...sheesh.." Hoseok lowers his arms from over his chest and starts rubbing the lantern in bewilderment. He needs those wishes if he is ever to escape from this situation his in.   
  
“How do I free you then?”  he says looking back at the genie.   
  
“That’s easy” the blue male smirks. “You just have to sit on my magic stick, all the way down to the base” he explains, intrigued with this humans behavior.   
  
“A-and where do I find that magic stick?” Hoseok asks after he thinks about it for a while. The idea sounds simple enough.   
  
“You don’t have to look far” the genie says as he makes his pants disappear.   
  
Hoseok blushes and tries not to stare at the blue males genitals. “I don’t understand” he says, drifting his eyes on the floor instead.   
  
Hyunwoo clicks his fingers together and touches his length. Hoseok feels like the member comes to life with how it shifts and grows. It gets quite big, thick and rather lengthy.   
  
“Ride it, all the way to the base and I’ll grant you, three wishes” the genie exclaims, his face as stoic as ever.   
  
“Do you ask all the people who find you this or is it just me?” Hoseok ask out of curiosity.   
  
“All, usually they just don’t reach the base, quit half way” there is disappointment on his tone. “That’s the reason I’m still trapped in this stupid lantern” he points at the lantern on Hoseok’s hand.   
  
Hoseok smiles sadly, he guessed he wasn’t as special as he would want.   
  
“I’m afraid it’s too big for me as well” he said, checking the member once, more detailed.   
  
Hyunwoo rolls his eyes. “Of course...I’m not granting you any wishes the--”   
  
“I’ll need you to help me stretch” Hoseok cuts him off. There is a blush on his cheeks that gets more red as time passes by.   
  
The genie clicks his fingers together two times. Hoseok is instantly naked and his backside is wet.   
  
“W-what did you do? I’m dripping?!” the blush on his cheeks has turned a dark hue of red and by now even his ears have a hint of the color.   
  
“I gave you self-lubrication, that way you will slide down easier, without hurting yourself” the genie explains of his actions. Hoseok nods.   
  
“I’ll still need some stretching though” the younger male says.   
  
“If your want to free me, I can’t participate on any of the physical preparations, else the curse will not break” the genie explains further and Hoseok bites his lips but he understands.   
  
“Okay” he says in a small voice as he takes a seat on the ground, opens his legs wide to be able to reach where he needs to and ever so blushed, he rims his pucker with his middle finger before slowly entering it in.   
  
It’s not long before he enters a second finger and starts scissoring himself, jamming them back and forth and stretching little by little before he enters a third. He tries to keep his moans to himself, what with his self-lubrication and finger-fucking his ass, his own member comes to life.   
  
His a lot smaller, though still average for any human being. It’s thick at the base and gets thinner as it grows. He moans again as he enters a forth finger and stretches himself, it’s a so much easier process with him dripping and all.   
  
Hyunwoo has taken that time, that the human prepared himself in front of him, to find a comfortable way of positioning himself, for the latter to ride him. He hasn’t realized but he has started stroking himself as soon as Hoseok has started moaning. The smaller creature is really well built and beautiful, and the way it treats itself in preparation for Hyunwoo makes this being of aeons a little bit harder.   
  
Hoseok gasps softly as he enters all five of his fingers in and stretches. He can’t push his hand any further that the first five centimeters of his insides and he knows it won’t be enough, to fit that thing in him but if her is armed with anything, that is stubbornness.   
  
“I-I’m ready” he moans as he releases his hand from his hole. He stands up and walks closer to the blue skinned being in front of him. His blue, semi-see through wand standing proud in the air and Hoseok gulps something between a moan and saliva, staring at it.   
  
“Good” Hyunwoo says, his mouth watering from the expectations of being inside this human. Something that has never happened before in all his years.   
  
“S-so do I just..um..Sit?” the human asks awkwardly.   


“Yes, you have to take it all in, by yourself, I’m not allowed to touch” the genie informs him again.   
  
Hoseok nods and licks his lips, he firstly positions himself on Hyunwoo’s lap. There is a sudden need for him to stay there forever, feeling safe on the genies broad chest but he shakes his head to remove the thought. He’s in this position cause of that crazy bastard Minhyuk, who wanted the lantern for himself. Wanted the genie for himself.   
  
Now he’s trapped in this cave and with his only hope the genie’s three wishes to bust him out of there he has to be over and done with this...situation. Free the genie, to free himself.   
  
So he snaps himself back on the reality and grabs one of Hyunwoo’s shoulders with one hand and with the other he tries to guide his length, towards his rim. After a few tries, his wetness meets the blue tip of the iceberg and he gasps as the head slides completely in, almost instantly. He tightens his grip around the genie’s shoulder and looks down between their abdomens.  
  
“Did you really just came?” Hoseok asks, biting his lower lip, in something between amusement and wonder.   
  
“It’s been aeons since my last time...give me a break...” Hyunwoo is fast to defend and Hoseok dares to steal a look.   
  
There is a dark blue blush littering the others face and ears, Hoseok find it cute and suddenly he doesn’t feel as stressed as before. If he can’t get him free with the first try, he can always try again. Trapped in that cave anyway, they have all the time in the world before Hoseok dies from hunger or thirst.   
  
A giggle escapes the human’s lips and the genie raises an eyebrow, even though he still feels quite embarrassed for ejaculating so fast. He also notes that the sound is pleasing and he might want to hear it again, in the future.   
  
They share no words between them as Hoseok starts pushing down again. He takes another few centimeters in, moans and stops moving. Hyunwoo notes he’s shaking slightly and he is about to touch his frame to see if the human is alright but he stops himself. If this being actually manages to reach the base all their work will be lost because Hyunwoo broke character and got worried, when the human doesn’t even have half of his length in, yet.   
  
“Why did you stop? You have more to take in, you want those three wishes, don’t you?” he says instead in a strict tone as if scolding him, he didn’t want it to come out as harsh as that but his mouth filter is broken, from centuries of no one to converse with but himself and his bitterness on a trapped life.   
  
Hoseok nods without raising his head. He let’s out a muffled noise and takes a deep breath, before he starts lowering himself again. He doesn’t get more than a couple more centimeters before he stops again.   
  
Hyunwoo groans, this will take them forever.   
  
Hoseok decides to change approach, if just lowering himself doesn’t work with both preparing himself and the ridiculous amount of lubrication plus semen that is coating his insides, he will have to fuck himself to the base.   
Hyunwoo is disappointed when he feels the human withdrawing from his member. Disappointed but not surprised, no other human had persisted before so why would this one?   
  
And then he gasps. His eyes wide and a moan escapes his lips as the human fucks himself on his dick. Hyunwoo fights against his hands, which want to reach out and grab the human’s thighs and palm his flesh and push inside of him till they both come undone in a million and one nights.   
  
He wonders what drives the human to this. Is it the mere reason of why not take advantage of the situation, what they have for one last time, like giving up but with a reward or is it something else entirely?  
  
He suddenly feels the warmth and wetness of the others canal further down his member, skin exposed that hadn’t been consumed by the heat yet. It clicks to him, Hoseok uses the force of his thrusts to try and engulf his whole majestic magic stick.  
  
He smirks and briefly thinks of enlarging his member for the laughs but he doesn’t. This human, for whatever reason, tries his best to free him, if he could he should decrease his length instead. Damn curse.  
  
There is another abrupt stop at all movements and Hyunwoo groans, tracing his eyes back to the latter and cocking his head to the side in questioning.   
  
“What now?” he asks, for someone that had been trapped for centuries, he was quite impatient that day.   
  
“I can’t come yet… It would defeat the purpose of h-helping you..I..can’t lose what drives me to...to fucking you. We need to reach the base, right?” Hoseok explains between short breathes and moans.   
Hyunwoo is impressed. A human so selfless, that cuts short his own delight to help free someone that hasn’t even be kind to them.   
  
“I can help with that” he says and clicks his fingers together, again.   
  
Hoseok gasps, there is a sudden tightness around the base of his cock and balls. He looks down to find a gold ring placed tightly there, he turns to look at the genie questionably.   
  
“I call it a cock ring” Hyunwoo chuckles at his own invention, Hoseok likes the sound and the lopsided smile it brings on the latter’s face. “It will not allow you to ejaculate until it’s off and only I can take it off” he proceeds on explaining and Hoseok nods.   
  
If Hoseok finds it empowering towards the other and even a bit turning on the fact he can’t even choose when to come now, he does not share with the room.   
  
“Okay” he says instead in his breathy voice and starts moving again. Both his hands are on the genie’s shoulders by now and as their interactions intensive, Hoseok gets closer and closer to the latter’s chest. His elbows now interacting with the older’s shoulders as he almost hugs him near him. There are times he would rest his forehead on Hyunwoo’s but the genie didn’t seem to mind.   
  
If he did, he didn’t show it.   
  
The only thing that apparently aggravated the blue male was the fact that he couldn’t touch the human anywhere, or even thrust up at him, to even help get his member in him faster. He would groan and moan and clench the ground between his hands so intensively he was sure he’d go insane soon, if he didn’t touch the other. That or he’d end up touching him, curse be damned and all the humans trouble would go to waste.   
  
His focus is called back to the human as he feels his canal tightening around him, he moans lowly and deep and raises an eyebrow to the latter as he notes he shivers and arcs his back, slightly stopping his movements again before continuing.   
  
From his panting and the way his canal stops pressing around him, Hyunwoo understands the other must have had a dry orgasm. He bites his lower lip and throws his head back. He still can’t understand why this human tries this hard, just for him. Sure he will ask Hyunwoo something after but they don’t actually have an agreement upon anything, Hyunwoo could just get free and leave him around here to rot after he’d take what he wanted.   
  
If the human actually manages to free him, Hyunwoo vows to himself that he’ll stay by his side till he stops being this gullible, this human needs protection. And isn’t his vulnerable nature that stranded him here anyway? Hyunwoo would have a lot of work on his hands.   
  
There is an arc on his own back suddenly and a bright light engulfs him whole. He realizes that he’s coming as well, still inside the human and it takes about two minutes for the light to disappear but once it does he knows what happened.   
  
Hoseok’s back is arched too, he’s holding on to Hyunwoo and he’s still. There is a small bump on his stomach and he looks at it quizzically.   
  
“That’s from my dick and all the semen I just bloated into you” Hyunwoo says, there is a smirk littering his lips.   
  
Hoseok just traces his eyes back at the other’s face.   
  
The genie let’s go of the ground and wraps his palms around Hoseok’s things. The human flinches at first, he doesn’t seem to understand that the curse is over, but as soon as Hyunwoo touches him he wishes the older being will never let go.   
  
“As a thank you for freeing me, this next round is on me” Hyunwoo informs him, there is a smile both on his voice and his face as he pushes Hoseok back, reversing their positions.   
  
“Let’s make you forget your name, shall we?” Hyunwoo says again and there is an excitement in his posture and a glimmer in his eyes, Hoseok feels trapped in.   
  
“W-what about my wishes?” he asks, catching up with the situation. He licks his lips, he’s intrigued to forget his name because of pleasure.   
  
“I’m the genie, I make the rules” Hyunwoo repeats his earlier words and Hoseok just finds himself nodding.   
  
There is a part in Hyunwoo that hates how easily Hoseok accepts his rules but now it’s not the time to change that. He lowers himself closer to the human. Close enough to take a nipple in his mouth and start sucking, at Hoseok’s moans he also starts biting.   
  
He feels Hoseok’s arms around his neck and he thrusts in him, getting himself a centimeter deeper that the base and having Hoseok moan louder. He bites on his nipple again and again and slowly pulls out all the way to the head.   
  
“What’s your name?”   
  
“H-hoseok”   
  
And Hyunwoo thrusts the whole length back in, in one go, fast and hard. He continues thrusting like that or a while, biting and sucking that left nipple raw. Hoseok moans, groans and tries to breath between this whole delight. Sometimes he gasps for air when he has forgotten to do so for a bit too long. He blames the genie, for it’s his ministrations that put him in such a state.   
  
Hyunwoo pulls back out till the head, some more lubrication with semen comes out and Hoseok whines, as if not having it in him is death threatening right that moment.   
  
Hyunwoo chuckles.   
  
“What’s your name?”   
  
“Hoseok”   
  
There is a low laugh as Hoseok feels Hyunwoo entering him again, ever so slowly it’s maddening. He grabs his shoulders and bites his lips and tries to move his hips to engulf the cock faster but Hyunwoo doesn’t let him.   
  
It’s a slow pace of death even hen Hyunwoo is again fully sheathed in, as his cock fucks him slowly, Hyunwoo’s lips pecking his collar bones and neck, sometimes sucking little hickeys in the process. The genie, takes his time on this one round as well as on that one hickey on Hoseok’s neck.  
  
When the time comes and he withdraws his length up to the head again Hoseok has forgotten how to functionally breath or moan.   
  
“What’s your name?” Hyunwoo asks again for the third time.   
  
“Ho...” the younger breathes out but he doesn’t seem to be able to continue.   
  
“Hoe, huh?” the blue male laughs and thrusts his whole member in, in one go, again. The youngster’s only reply to the move move is an arcing of the back and a breathy moan, this doesn’t stop Hyunwoo though.   
  
He withdraws his cock painfully slow and jams it back in faster than lightning. That’s how he continues for the rest of his time as one of his hands find Hoseok’s dark locks and his lips find his earlobe to bite.   
  
Hoseok is squirming, he tries to stay focused on holding on to Hyunwoo’s back but all in all he can’t even keep his mouth from watering. He’s been drooling for a while and he’s throat, he thinks, is burning from all the moaning and screaming he’s been doing. He notes that Hyunwoo, just seems to be enjoying this new state of his.  
  
There is a burning in his stomach thought and at a particularly curve thrust the genie makes, his back arcs involuntarily, so much the top of his head touches the ground and he claws at the latter’s back. He briefly thinks he just came again, dry.   
  
It burns, the feeling of not being able to explode on your own will, it burns deep in your stomach and your throat too, from all the screaming of a moan that did not actually give you any release or satisfaction. He might not like what Hyunwoo referred to as a cock ring.   
  
Hyunwoo notices everything. Kind of hard not to when it’s happening in front of you, your dick ‘trapped’ inside a canal that closes unbelievably tight. He also notices the tears on the youngster’s eyes, the drool, the lack of nerve responses from all the numbness of pleasure taking over. He should end this before he loses Hoseok to pleasure.   
  
“What’s your name, sweetie?” he asks in a calm, soft tone. He waits for quite sometime as he locks eyes with the beauty underneath him.  
  
“H-hyunwoo….P-please...” Hoseok moans instead, his arms sliding of the older’s shoulders to rest between their chests.  
  
Hyunwoo find the move and the plea intimate in a way none of them had thought of when this whole ordeal started.   
  
“Yes sweetie, I know” Hyunwoo whispers softly at the human and dares to share a kiss with him, as he starts thrusting up again, slowly and tenderly but fast enough not to be a tease. Hoseok moans in the kiss and let’s the genie explore every little corner of his mouth.   
  
He’s almost sure he’s losing his mind cause if he didn’t know better he would say, Hyunwoo was making love to him, in this final state of their predicament.   
  
As Hyunwoo breaks the kiss, Hoseok leans his head forward till it touches on the older being’s throat and Hyunwoo secures him there with a soothing hand behind his neck.   
  
It takes them a couple more thrusts but Hyunwoo knows from that tightness, Hoseok is ready to experience another orgasm and so he clicks his fingers together one more time and the cock ring vanishes instantly, leaving the human to ejaculate freely.   
  
The arcing of the back is welcomed one last time as Hoseok finally comes between their bodies, littering them with his white substance as Hyunwoo thrusts into his clenching shut canal, making him come moments after him too.   
  
He decides to remove himself from inside the human, having infiltrate him with enough of his cum as it was. Which is an easier said than done situation, when Hoseok has clung t him like a koala.   
  
He manages though, after a few tries and he feels slightly apologetic on bathing the human with his semen, he didn’t mean to. The sticky substance is all over Hoseok’s thighs and Hyunwoo doesn’t dare to think of his insides. There is a white streak on the youngster’s right cheek too and the genie bites his lower lip in apology.   
  
Hoseok won’t say his minding though, probably from the fact his drifting of to the dream realm. Exhausted and worn out from that adventure.   
  
Hyunwoo promises him that he will still be there when he wakes up. Clean and dressed. Hoseok nods before entirely drifting off and Hyunwoo promises, to show him a whole new world.   
  
And if Hoseok wakes up again out of the cave, in an actual palace with Hyunwoo his personal guard and adviser it must be part of his dream. 


End file.
